


Sweet Little Lies

by xfilessage



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Matt POV, Mutual Pining, Protective Foggy, WARNING it does have one instance of the F slur, law school avocados
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfilessage/pseuds/xfilessage
Summary: Two times in law school Foggy lied about how he felt about Matt and one time he was telling the truth.





	Sweet Little Lies

1.

 

“Okay,” said Foggy as they sat down at the bar. “Hold on to your seat, Matt, ‘cause I’m going to give you the rundown of every hottie here.”

“Two beers,” Matt told the bartender. And then, to Foggy, “Okay. Hit me with it.”

Foggy cleared his throat, and Matt heard the sound of his hair brushing against his jacket as he turned his head. “Okay. Ah… just girls, buddy? Or guys, too?”

“Both,” said Matt. It wasn’t quite the way he had expected to come out to his roommate, but then again, Foggy had been open about his attraction to both men and women since their very first day of university. Matt didn’t have to tiptoe around his own bisexuality with him.

As if to prove this point, Foggy laughed and responded, “I like your style.” There was a pause as he looked around, and then he continued. “Okay. First up, behind you, at the back. It’s a girl. She’s got this curly dark hair with a little bow in it, which is  _ adorable.  _ To your left… actually, double whammy, wow. Guy and a girl. Both blondes. Both super hot. They’re probably together, though. And in front of you, behind me… oh, Matt, this girl… I think she smiled at you!”

Matt grinned. “She’s probably smiling at you, Fog. I’m obviously blind.”

“Maybe she just thinks you’re the kind of guy who wears sunglasses indoors.”

“Then she should be running in the opposite direction.”

That made Foggy laugh. “Okay, maybe. She  _ is  _ cute, though. And she’s  _ definitely  _ looking at you.”   


“All right,” said Matt. “I’ll keep it in mind.” 

Just then, he heard the sound of bottles hitting the bar in front of them. Foggy thanked the bartender, and Matt heard the fizz of air escaping as his roommate uncapped both drinks. Foggy’s fingers brushed against Matt’s as he slid one of the beers toward him. Matt picked up the bottle, grateful for the coolness of glass in the hot bar. “What about you?” he asked Foggy.

“What  _ about  _ me?”

“Well, you’re trying to set me up with that girl who smiled at me. Who do you like the look of?”

He heard the sound of Foggy sipping his drink. “No one,” he said. “I’m… not interested in anyone here.”

_ Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum. _

Foggy was lying. Matt cocked his head, listening in to the sounds of laughter and clinking glasses. So Foggy was interested in someone in the bar. Who was it? The girl with the bow in her hair? One of the blondes? Or was it someone else entirely, someone he hadn’t told Matt about?

If only he could see where Foggy was looking.

 

2.

 

It was a warm night. Matt and Foggy were walking back to their dorm from an evening lecture, and with his hand tucked around the crook of Foggy’s elbow, Matt could safely tune out the various sounds and smells of the Columbia University campus and focus his attention on his roommate.

“…and, like, if I see a single question from that Florida case on the test tomorrow, I’m going to  _ lose it, _ ” Foggy was saying. “She can’t honestly expect us to remember all those dates and convictions. Do I  _ look  _ like I have a photographic memory?”

“I have no idea,” responded Matt. 

“Come  _ on,  _ Matt. That was a figure of speech and you know it. I know you--“

“Hey! Save it for the bedroom, you  _ fags! _ ”

The word hung in the air like a slap. Foggy’s body tensed, and his steps slowed to a stop. Matt halted as well, tilting his head in the direction the voice had come from. There were three men approaching him and Foggy, it seemed, all drenched with the scents of cologne and alcohol. He could feel anger radiating off of them, too. Matt swallowed hard. If it came down to a fight, the training he had gotten from Stick a over decade earlier could prove useful, but not without revealing that he was much more than he seemed. “Let’s keep walking,” he told Foggy. He did  _ not  _ want to have to let himself get beaten up the night before their test.

“Just a second.” Foggy moved Matt’s hand and turned around; Matt did the same. He heard the footsteps stop in front of him and Foggy. “Hello there,” said Foggy in a sugary-sweet voice. “I get that you three are so insecure in your masculinity that you felt the need to call us a hateful word like that, but I’m sorry to disappoint you. Matt and I aren’t a couple.”

“You walk around campus arm in arm like little fucking girls,” slurred one of the men. The stink of alcohol was coming off of him in waves. “Looks pretty gay to me.”  
“Does it?” said Matt wryly, making a show of adjusting his dark glasses. “I wouldn’t know how it looks.” 

Foggy snorted.

“You can pretend all you want,” retorted another man. “But I’ve seen you walking around just fine without your  _ boyfriend _ here. The whole blind thing is just an excuse for you two to do gay things without people batting an eye.”

Matt stifled a laugh. “The whole blind thing?” he repeated, unable to keep a smile from tugging at the corners of his mouth. “You think I’m faking it?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. But you sure don’t need to be led around like some kind of pet.”

“I don’t want my friend falling down some stairs and cracking open his skull,” Foggy said. “You’re right. That’s  _ so  _ gay. I’m sorry.” His tone was light and sarcastic, and a surge of frustration rolled across the men in front of them.

“So, fatty,” one of them growled. “You’re telling me you’re _not_ gay for Helen Keller here? Even a little bit?”  
“No,” Foggy replied.

_ Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum. _

Foggy was lying. Matt felt his own heartbeat quicken, felt heat rise in his face. Foggy was  _ lying. _

Foggy had feelings for him.

Before he could stop and process that information, one of the men laughed, and then Foggy snapped, “ _ No. _ ” It was only one word, but Matt could hear that the humour had completely disappeared from his voice. Foggy’s fingers curled around Matt’s wrist, grip uncharacteristically tight.

“Hey, hey, we’re just playing,” protested one of the men.

Foggy’s hair brushed against his sweater; Matt assumed he had shaken his head. “We’re leaving,” he said. “Come on, Matt.”

They continued on their way, ignoring the jeers of the men behind them. Matt turned his head toward Foggy. There was a strange energy radiating off of him, a mix of fear and anger that Matt had never felt from Foggy before. “What happened?” he asked. 

“One of them tried to grab your cane,” growled Foggy.

Matt’s heart stopped for a moment. “H-He did?” he stammered. Despite his well-trained senses, he hadn’t heard the sound of feet moving, hadn’t felt the rush of air as a hand reached toward him. Had he really been  _ that  _ distracted by what Foggy had-- and  _ hadn’t _ \-- said?

“I  _ know, _ ” Foggy went on. “What a coward. Calling us that word is one thing, but going after a blind guy’s cane? That’s low.” He was still holding Matt’s wrist protectively, the tips of his fingernails sharp against Matt’s pulse. Matt didn’t mind. He didn’t mind that Foggy liked him as more than a friend, either. In fact, there was a warm feeling in his chest that wouldn’t seem to go away, despite the circumstances.

“I’m okay,” he told Foggy.

“I know,” said Foggy. And then, he shifted the fingers that were around Matt’s wrist, as if he was only just remembering that they were attached to his body. “…Oh. Sorry, buddy.” 

He made to pull away, but Matt reached over and took his hand. “I wasn’t trying to tell you to let go. You can… I don’t mind.”

Foggy’s heartbeat spiked again. This time, however, there were no words on his lips, truthful or not. Matt smiled.

_ Can you see  _ this, _ idiots?  _ he thought.

And, wrapped in the warmth of the night and Foggy’s hand, he almost said it out loud.

 

3.

 

The sound of a car horn outside roused Matt from his sleep. He rolled over, blinking sleep from his eyes. 

Something was missing.

Usually, when Matt woke up, Foggy was still asleep, his heartbeat steady and tranquil. For the past year, Matt had been able to turn over and feel Foggy in the bed next to him, too. Now, there was no sign of him. Matt sat up and felt around on his bedside table for his glasses. However, his fingers brushed up against something odd; there were two shapes cut out of cardstock paper and attached to the lenses of his glasses with tape. Matt ran his fingers along the edges of the shapes; they came to a point at one end and had two soft curves at the other.  _ Hearts. _

A smile spread across Matt’s face as he put on the glasses. “Foggy,” he whispered. His roommate-slash-boyfriend had been talking about their one-year anniversary for weeks; the glasses were probably only the very first surprise in Foggy’s romantic plan for the day.

Luckily, Matt had a little something planned for Foggy, too.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and reached into the top drawer of his bedside table, where he had hidden his gift. Foggy wasn’t the type of person to snoop around, but just in case, Matt had hidden it under a box of tissues. He ran his fingers across the gift and smiled. 

Foggy was going to love it. At least, Matt hoped he would. If he could give Foggy an A+ on the criminal law essay they had due later that week instead, he would. This gift would have to suffice.

Just then, he heard Foggy’s footsteps somewhere out in the hall. Matt would recognize them anywhere; over the year and a half that they had known each other, he had memorized everything he could about Foggy Nelson. The way he sounded, the way he smelled, the way he felt, the way he  _ tasted…  _ Matt fought down the urge to run to wherever Foggy was and kiss him. Instead, he picked up his cane and sat down on the edge of his bed, waiting for Foggy to come to him.

About a minute later, Matt heard the jingle of keys, and then the door opened. He could tell the exact moment that Foggy walked in, too, because he heard laughter. 

“Oh my God. I knew those glasses would look adorable on you. I _knew_ it.”

“You have good taste, Foggy,” said Matt.

“Well, you’re dating me, so I’d say you do, too.” Foggy’s footsteps approached, and then his hand appeared under Matt’s chin to pull him into a kiss. Foggy tasted like mint and aspartame, like gum, but underneath Matt could taste the coffee he had probably chugged soon after waking up. Matt set down his cane and placed his hands on either side of Foggy’s face, running his fingers through his hair. When they pulled apart, Foggy thrust something in Matt’s direction.

“I got you flowers,” he announced.

Matt grinned. “They look beautiful, Fog.”

“No, you’re not supposed to  _ look  _ at them!” Foggy exclaimed. “Here. Take a whiff of these.”

He held the bouquet of flowers closer to Matt’s face. Matt leaned in to sniff them, even though he could smell them just fine from a distance. They smelled like sunlight, earthy and natural, but sweet, too. Matt reached up and ran a finger across one of the petals. It was as soft as silk.

“They’re kind of ugly flowers, actually,” Foggy informed Matt. “But I think they smell good. And here, feel this.” He took one of Matt’s hands and placed it onto the small card that was tied to the flowers with ribbon. There was a pattern of punctures on the card that seemed to have been poked through with a something like a safety pin. Although the formation was wonky, Matt immediately recognized it as braille.

“‘Jappy Anniversary Matt’?” he read out loud, chuckling.

Foggy let out an exhale of frustration. “Ah, shit. It was meant to say ‘happy’.”

“I love it,” Matt told him, running his fingers across the braille again. It was perfectly imperfect, just like Foggy. “Thank you.”

“I’m gonna get better at braille,” Foggy went on. “By our next anniversary, Matt, I’ll be reading your study notes for you.”

_ Our next anniversary.  _ Warmth spread through Matt’s chest. If any of his other short-lived partners had said something like that, Matt would have fled. But with Foggy… it was different. Matt dreamed about their future together, not shied away from it. Everything was different with Foggy. Everyone that Matt had dated before had been…  _ fake _ . They wore too much perfume and cologne, and walked on eggshells around their  _ tragic, _ blind boyfriend. They tried too hard to be the kind of person Matt would like.

But Foggy  _ was _ that person. He never had to pretend.

“I made something for you, too,” said Matt.

He didn’t miss the small jump in Foggy’s heart rate, nor did he miss the barely restrained excitement in Foggy’s voice when he replied, “Really, Matt? You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know.” Matt felt his way over to his bedside table and opened the top drawer, pushing aside the box of tissues and taking out Foggy’s gift.

“It’s a mix CD,” he explained, holding it out. “I made it… well, I mean, I chose the songs, and I had someone in my criminal psych class put it together for me. And I wrote that,” he added, tapping the front of the CD. “You know the only thing I usually write in English letters is my signature, but I tried my best here. It says--”

“‘Happy Anniversary, Foggy’,” the other law student read out loud. 

“Yeah,” said Matt, and laughed. “I don’t know why I’m telling you, you can read it. And, uh, I know it probably looks like a four-year-old wrote it. After all, I couldn’t see what I was--”

“Thank you, Matt,” whispered Foggy, and then his lips were against Matt’s. Before Matt could settle into the kiss, however, Foggy pulled away. Matt heard his footsteps moving across the room.

“What are you doing?” asked Matt, sitting back down on the end of his bed.

“Putting in the CD, of course,” Foggy responded.

He sat down beside Matt as the CD player hummed. And then, a few seconds later, the first song started to play, the humble sound of fingers hitting piano keys.

“ _ Now that she’s back in the atmosphere, with drops of Jupiter in her hair… _ ”

Foggy’s heartbeat jumped. “This song…” he began.

“Makes me think of you,” said Matt. “It was the song you were listening to when we first met.”

“You remember that?”

“Of  _ course  _ I remember,” replied Matt, grinning. “It was like a bad rom-com. I walked in… this song was playing… you told me I was really good-looking out of nowhere…”

Foggy laughed. “Oh my God, Matt.  _ Stop _ . I had repressed that.”

“I thought it was sweet.”

“Sweet?” Foggy groaned. “I was so embarrassed. I almost requested a room change.” He paused for a moment before adding, “No. That isn’t true. I wouldn’t have actually changed rooms. But you were just… you know. Really, really good-looking.”

Matt smiled. “I think I’ve heard that before somewhere.”

The music swelled in the background. Matt leaned over and rested his head on Foggy’s shoulder. 

“I love you, Foggy,” he whispered. “Happy anniversary.”

Foggy planted a kiss on Matt’s forehead. “I love you, too, Matt,” he whispered.

_ Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum.  _ His heartbeat was slow, even. 

The truth.

 

end


End file.
